holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra
Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw:Cobra, real name Erik, is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer and a member of the Oración Seis. He, along with the other Oración Seis members, sought to find Nirvana, a destructive Magic that was sealed long ago. Statistics *'Name': Cobra, Erik, The Poison Dragon *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Human, Oración Seis Dark Mage, Second Generation Dragon Slayer *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 80 kg (176 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': Maroon *'Main Attire': White long coat with forest-colored fur and gray stripes, a short red jacket with a zipper and silver edges, a black short-sleeved shirt with a strange end, and with a flame-like pattern, dark red pants with a scale-like pattern, a dark leather belt, and dark shoes with gray soles *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Expert Melee Combatant, *'Weaknesses': His super hearing makes him vulnerable to very loud sounds. Half-blind. Gets extreme motion sickness when riding on transportation. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Poison Dragon's Roar, Poison Dragon's Twin Fang, Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust, Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw, Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn, Sound Wall *'Voice Actor': Jarrod Greene Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level *'Speed': low speed/reflexes *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman. Can eat poison to restore his magic power and stamina. *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': low Appearance Erik is a slim, muscular man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also has noticeably pointed ears, which helps with his enhanced hearing abilities. Being an artificial Dragon Slayer, when Erik makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, the tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson Dragon scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. His hands also turn into sharp, pointed, claws. Erik has a great burning scar over the half of his back and a scar from a bullet on his right shoulder, thanks to the Brain's betrayal. Also, after being imprisoned for seven years, Erik gained a scar over his right eye, saying, that it's his sacrifice in order to attain new powers (the real reason of his scar appearing is unknown). His red Oración Seis stamp is located on his upper left shoulder. Erik's outfit consists of a black short-sleeved shirt with some strange end on it, and with a flame-like pattern, red pants with a scale-like pattern, a leather belt worn around the waist and a pair of dark-colored shoes with gray soles. Above his T-shirt, Erik wears a short red-colored jacket with a zipper and silver-colored edges. He lastly wears a white long coat with forest-colored fur and gray stripes on it. Personality Erik is a quiet, brooding and withdrawn individual. His infamous ruthlessness and aggression as a Mage leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Many allies and enemies alike never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Natsu takes seriously and acts hostile towards. As a Dragon Slayer, Erik suffers from motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation While he can be aloof and calm, he seems to be quite easygoing and nonchalant, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle. Erik harbors great affection towards his former snake Cubellios, considering her to be his greatest friend, and being willing to dedicate his prayer to hear her voice, which in itself is impossible, even for someone like Erik, who has exceptional hearing. However, he does not know that Kinana is Cubellios herself until he heard her voice. He know that only three person can defeat him. one of them are Natsu Dragneel and second one is Zeref Dragneel and thard one is Erza Scarlet. Natsu can defeat him with his E.N.D form and Zeref will defeat him with the power of time and Erza can defeat him with his full stranth. History Jellal enslaved Erik as a child until Brain arrived at the Tower of Heaven and took Erik and four other enslaved children to become members of his own guild, all with Jellal's permission.17 Erik soon became a member of the Oración Seis, one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds, and, along with his guildmates, began to seek out the lost, destructive Magic, Nirvana.3 Main Skills and Equipment Poison Dragon Slayer Magic: By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Erik obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Erik stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body. *'Poison Dragon's Roar': Erik's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Erik quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once, while dealing great blunt force to damage them in the said attack. *'Poison Dragon's Guard': Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. (Unnamed) Erik generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. Erik jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. * Poison Dragon's Scales: Erik swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang': Erik attacks with a poisonous open-hand, striking with his finger-tips from which poison mist trails. (Unnamed) Erik grabs hold of his target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range. (Unnamed) *'Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn': Erik punches his target then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns. * Poison Dragon Fang Thrust: 'Erik generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them.70 * 'Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw: 'Erik jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the ''Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers.70 Erik has the uncanny Magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. With it, Erik was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. His use of this Magic is so great that he was still able to counter each of Natsu's moves even when he tried to hide his thoughts. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories. The Magic can also act as a doubled-edged sword, as high pitched noises, such as Natsu's scream, can affect him greatly. By sacrificing his right eye's sight, he was able to use this Magic offensively, mostly by emitting strong sound waves. Erik manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area. Through touch, Erik transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying. (Unnamed) As a member of the Oración Seis, Erik boasts an immense amount of Magic Power. When exerted, it is violet red in color. Battles * Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis * Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cubellios * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis * Reborn Oración Seis vs. Kingdom of Fiore's Guards * Erza Scarlet, Evergreen & Max Alors vs. Cobra * Erza Scarlet vs. Cobra * Cobra vs. Rock Dragon * Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis * Crime Sorcière vs. August * Dragon Slayers vs. Acnologia Quotes * (To Brain) "My prayer... I... just wanted to hear the voice of my one friend... Cubellios."17 * (To Erza Scarlet) "To receive our new powers, each of us lost something irreplaceable! What you, slags, don't have is the determination to lose something important! No one can overcome the weight of our hearts!"40 * (To Erza Scarlet) "I have nothing more to lose. I threw it all away, so I'm not afraid. There's nothing you can do, Titania!"40 * (To Natsu Dragneel) "Yeah, I can hear it. I can hear everything, Natsu." 89 * (To Sorano) "She's all I cared about, but she's gone. Pulled from my hands. And all I have now is nothing." 34 * (To Rock Dragon) "I'm going to need you to keep that ugly mouth of yours shut, you sound like a pack of dying vulcans and I have sensitive ears. See I'm in a great mood now that I've been busted out of prison, and I'd like to take in as many voices as possible, but the problem is, this sorry excuse for a boulder keeps making noise."90 '''Referances # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 18 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 20 # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 # ↑ 5.0 5.1 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Page 19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 13-14 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 21 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 3 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 51 # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 11.4 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 # ↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 20 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 16 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 8-9 # ↑ 16.0 16.1 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 16-17 # ↑ 17.0 17.1 17.2 17.3 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 23-24 # ↑ 20.0 20.1 20.2 20.3 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 246 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 6 # ↑ Monthly Fairy Tail: Volume 7 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 9-11 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 17-19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 15-21 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 5-17 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 8-17 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 2-6 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 17-21 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 2-9 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 11-19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 3-7 # ↑ 34.0 34.1 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 # ↑ 35.0 35.1 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 # ↑ 40.0 40.1 40.2 40.3 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 19-20 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 10-12 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 15 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 11 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 9-13 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 20 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 8-9 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 24-30 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 17-23 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 15-21 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 25 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 9-13 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 15-16 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 1-14 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 245 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 263 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Pages 22-23 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 6 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 17 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 13 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 12-16 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 13 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 2 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 15 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 539, Page 16 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 540 Page 17-19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 3 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 10 # ↑ 70.0 70.1 70.2 70.3 70.4 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 61 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 5-7 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 2-3 # ↑ 73.0 73.1 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 3-4 # ↑ Fairy Tail: Episode 61 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 196 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 15 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 13-19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 20-21 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 3-4 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Page 14 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 8 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 10 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Page 5 # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 32 Afterword # ↑ Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 18-19 # ↑ Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 196 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dark Mage Category:Oración Seis Members Category:Former Members of Reborn Oración Seis Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist